Irreplaceable
by nodoubtrox
Summary: Four women that Rodney McKay liked, and the one that he loved. Mckay/Carter, Mckay/Weir, Mckay/Teyla, Mckay/Cadman, and Mckay/Keller


**disclaimer: don't own SGA. **

**this is my first attempt at an SGA fic, so i really hope that it turned out alright!!**

**Irreplaceable**

_**She's All That**_

Denying his attraction to Samantha Carter was like denying his intelligence: absolutely improbable and terribly annoying.

Everyone seemed to know about Dr. McKay and his unattainable crush on Sam Carter. He had kissed her before, after all (even if it was only in his hallucination; that was much farther than most guys would have gotten) and it was totally predictable that he would like her. She matched his intelligence perfectly (as was pointed out by both his hallucination and the real deal) and he wasn't ever bored when he was having a conversation with her.

She wasn't afraid of him, wasn't even the least bit intimidated by him. She was definitely the most beautiful woman to ever associate with him by choice (though it wasn't really _her _choice), and he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away.

He wasn't a patient man, but with this…he had to be.

_** Heaven is a Place on Earth**_

Rodney McKay couldn't pinpoint the exact moment that he started to fall for Elizabeth Weir, but he was pretty sure it was when she first smiled at him.

They were both working in the Antarctic Post, and he had seen her running around constantly; everything had to be done perfectly. He, of course, felt the same way about his work, barely letting anyone touch anything until he had had his chance to examine it.

And he had never let anyone touch the chair (which he was still pissed about not working for him). Well, he never _wanted_ anyone else to touch the chair, at least not until it worked for him.

There weren't exactly many places one could go on such a small and secluded base, but Rodney had taken the time to drag Elizabeth away from her work to eat dinner with him.

He hadn't seen her genuinely smile since she came down her, and he was curious to see what her smile looked like.

So he dragged her down away from her work to get something to eat quickly.

It was almost ironic that they got along so well, so quickly. No one ever got along with Rodney so quickly. But she matched his sarcasm, and she probably matched him in every way he had ever thought of.

Plus, he couldn't help but think, she looked like she was thinking the same thing.

There was a peaceful lull in conversation, a content silence that Rodney was sure he had never experienced before.

"It's good to see you calm, Dr. Weir," he finally said. _Wait, that is so not something you would say_, he chastised himself.

"Happy, Dr. McKay. I'm happy here; this is my dream job. But this is the most fun I've had in a while. And it's Elizabeth, please."

"Then it's Rodney, _please_," he mimicked, earning a tremendous smile and (dare he even think it) _giggle_ from her.

"It's nice to have a friend around here."

"Yeah…a friend."

_** Do it Well**_

With Sam and Elizabeth, he had fallen for both of them, genuinely liked their personalities. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ Teyla (she was probably the nicest person that he knew, and was probably one of the best leaders he had met, the other being Elizabeth herself) but he had to admit — there was no personality attraction _there_. This was just attraction.

She was definitely the hottest girl on Atlantis though, and she wasn't even _blonde_.

And he hated it.

It wasn't like the open-mouthed adoration that he swore he saw some people giving her (John Sheppard being among that group, whether or not he even noticed it); it was a lust, a need for something physical that he hadn't had in a long time.

He couldn't even go to their gym anymore; watching Teyla _fight_ had been too much for him.

In time, it would go away. And it did.

But, she was still probably the most beautiful alien he had ever met.

_** Like Whoa**_

He knew that Sam Carter matched him with intelligence. He knew that Elizabeth Weir matched him in just about every way. He knew that Teyla had to be the hottest girl on Atlantis.

What he didn't know was why the hell he was falling so hard for _Cadman_.

Lieutenant Laura Cadman. The ex-girlfriend of his best friend Cadman. Stuck inside his _body_ Cadman. 'Explosives expert' Cadman.

Yeah, she just about made his _brain _explode.

He couldn't be in the same room with her without wanting to yell at her and throw her head into the wall. He couldn't be in the same room with her without wanting to kiss her senselessly and throw her body against the wall with his own.

Yeah, back to that brain exploding…

"Earth to McKay!" she practically shouted, dropping him out of his musing about her. "Your little scientists said they found some sort of new lab, but they've got a lot of radiation coming of the room, said you should come and check it out… McKay, are you even listening to me?"

But he smiled at her, however discretely, and radioed the two newbies he had set to the job that morning. Setting off, he didn't see the face-splitting smile that adored her as she thought about him.

_** Irreplaceable**_

He lazily opened his eyes and looked at the figure lying next to him. Well, the figure lying on top of him.

He smiled.

She lifted her head and smiled at him, contently lying back down.

"Go back to sleep Rodney," she murmured, comfortable listening to his heartbeat; she was so much more sentimental than he was.

"I like watching you Jen," he practically laughed, cursing himself for the effect that she had on him. Since when had he ever done something like this?

They didn't match perfectly. She was a voodoo doctor after all (_who would major in something like biology anyways?_), not to mention that she was extremely kind, warm-hearted, gentle…just about everything he wasn't.

Not to mention that she was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.

And yet, here she was, waking up with _him_, dating _him_, talking to _him_. And here he was, falling deeper and deeper in love with _her_.

Well…hopefully they had that last part in common, he couldn't help but think.

But as she breathed onto his chest, leaning up and kissing him gently, he couldn't help but _know_ that he was the luckiest guy in the Pegasus Galaxy.

That this…that _she _was irreplaceable.

* * *

**please review and let me know how i did! thanks!**

**-amanda :)**


End file.
